SLAMDUNK II
by Draconsis
Summary: Second posting..^^;......stupid html...


**SLAMDUNK II**   
  
:::Play #1 - School Days- SlamDunk Instrumental:::   
  
"......" Speech   
(......) Authors Notes/ Comments   
[......] Thoughts   
((......)) Sounds   
*......* Actions/ Emotions   
_Italics_ English/ Language other than Japanese   
  
Disclaimers and notes: (There _is_ something at the bottom...)   
  
-SlamDunk and all the cute guys in it belong to Inoue Takehiko-sama. *Sobz*   
  
-I have never set foot in Japan, neither do I take Japanese or speak Japanese, and I am not Japanese. Grievous mistakes falling into this category are to be forgiven.   
  
-Ideas used here are all (mainly) thought up by myself......I don't know where my mind gets them however......   
  
-Titles of the 'Plays' (As in basketball play) are either a song, movie, TV show or Music Album name. It does not have anything to do with the content. Choice for that is explained at the bottom of the chapter.   
  
......   
  
Okay fine...I'll stop my useless yapping and get on with the chapter...   


  
-----------------------------------------------------   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a nice spring morning, right after a rainstorm. It also happens to be the first day of the new school year for Kanagawa.   
  


~

  
  
A raven-haired girl wearing Shohoku School uniform ran down the street. A few blocks away from school she stopped and checked her watch, her quiksilver sports bag still swinging from the momentum.   
  
"Phew...that do'aho ni-chan of mine nearly made me late for school...*mushroom breath*"   
  
She straightened her uniform and continued walking to school.   


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
"Ghaaah!"   
  
A few streets away, another Shohoku girl slipped in a pile of wet Sakura petals. She fell down onto the hard, cold pavement. (Author: -_-;)   
  
"Itai..." she said as she rubbed her backside while her eyes searched for her school bag.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
She looked up to find another schoolmate extending a hand to her.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Her schoolmate pulled her up and handed her bag to her.   
  
"Sure?"   
  
"Yup. Arigato gonzaimasu."   
  
"No problem. I'm Kosame Aki."   
  
"Sorayuki Chie."   
  
"The ace reporter from Shimbo Junior High?"   
  
"Yup. Is your hair naturally that colour?"   
  
Aki ruffled her brownish-red hair.   
  
"Yes. You studying in Shohoku too?"   
  
"Duh..."   
  
The two girls continued walking off to school, chatting happily.   


  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
The Sakuragi guntai, minus Sakuragi strolled into school. Most of the school population immediately parted to let them through. Yohei recognised some of the new first years, mainly because those were from Wako Junior High.   
  
Anozumi: "Where did Sakuragi go? Normally he wants to come strolling into school with us."   
  
He was interrupted by a loud laugh behind him.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! TENSAI'S BACK!!!"   
  
The entire Sakuragi guntai topple over.   
  
"TENSAI HAS INVENTED NEW MOVES FOR BASKETBALL!!! THIS YEAR SHOHOKU WILL BE THE CHAMPION!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA---"   
  
((WHAP))   
  
"Ayako-san..."   
  
Ayako: "Baka! Quit embarrassing us in front of the whole school!"   
  
Ayako slid her fan back into...um...wherever it came from. After giving Sakuragi another whack for good measure.   
  
"Itai!!! Ayako-san! Why'd you have to whack me again?"   
  
"Never mind. Just meet me in the gym after school."   
  
Ayako then walked of with her usual cryptic smile on her face, giggling evilly to herself.   
  
Sakuragi guntai: *blank face* *sweatdrop*   


  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
"Ano...Rukawa-kun..."   
  
Haruko stood in the 2/14 classroom, vainly trying to wake Rukawa up to inform him of the meeting later in the gym.   
  
"Rukawa-kun..."   
  
By now most of Rukawa's classmates were looking at her, wondering what on earth she could want with Rukawa.   
  
"Rukawa-kun..."   
  
Rukawa: "Zzzz......"   
  
Haruko: *sweatdrop*   
  
Haruko finally gave up and wrote a note to Rukawa, asking one of his classmates to pass him the note if he ever woke up.   


  
------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
Miyagi grinned as Ayako walked into the 3/7 classroom and sat down in the seat next to him. "Hi Aya-chan!"   
  
Ayako: *jaw drop* "How'd you get into the same class as me again?"   
  
Miyagi: "Last minute studying! ^^V"   
  
Ayako: [No wonder I couldn't find him in the other classrooms...not even the second year ones!] *black face* [All my running around - useless!] *mushroom breath* "Oh well...Ne, remember to be in the gym after school for the meeting."   
  
Miyagi: "What meeting?"   
  
((WHAP))((WHAP))((WHAP))   


  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
"Ma~~~ so this is where Ayako-sempai's class is..."   
  
A brown-haired boy with light brown eyes looked at the 3/7 classroom number plate with interest. He looked around as if to memorise the surroundings before walking back to the first-year classroom block.   
  
((RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG))   


  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
Aki looked at the green-eyed, raven haired girl next to her. With her big eyes wide open and her quiksilver bag between her feet, she was the picture of attentiveness. Nijimi suppressed a yawn. Their history sensei was probably old enough to have lived through what he was teaching and about as interesting as a dial tone.   
  
Toki-sensei pointed to the girl next to Aki. "You! Come and answer this question!"   
  
Silence.   
  
Aki leaned over and poked her with her pen. The girl shook herself a bit before blinking at Toki-sensei.   
  
Toki-sensei pointed at her with his chalk. "Answer the question on the board!"   
  
The girl stood up and gave the correct answer in an emotionless, cold voice. Her voice had a strange accent to it even though she spoke perfect Japanese.   
  
After she sat down, she heaved a sigh of relief before turning to Aki. "Arigato."   
  
"No problem. I'm Kosame Aki."   
  
"Yanagi."   
  
"Are you a gaijin?"   
  
"Not really. I just came back from Singapore after 12 years, that's all."   
"Oh..."   
  
The two girls continued chatting, completely oblivious to their sensei's lesson.   
  
Toki-sensei: *boil* *boil* *breaks chalk* *blink*   


  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
((BBBRRRIIINNGGG!!!!!))   
  
The first day of school had finally ended, and the students streamed out of the school building to participate in the tryouts for their choice of activity. In the smaller activities, like basketball, they just submitted their applications and hoped they would get in.   
  
The original members of the basketball club were gathered in the gym, waiting for both their manageress to show up. Some were practicing while others were just catching up with their friends   
  
Just then, Ayako and Haruko walked into the gym, both laden down with on garbage bag full of stuff. Ayako was also carrying a manila envelope.   
  
"Aya-chan! Do you mean we have sooooo many applications?" Miyagi looked at the two huge bags with stars in his eyes.   
  
"You wish. These are applications to be the third manageress for the team."   
  
Everybody except Rukawa toppled over.   


  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
Chie stood at the edge of the baseball field as she watched the baseball tryouts. [Tryout my foot. This is just to save those lazy pigs in the school magazine from doing their own work.]   
  
She looked down at the blank notebook page, which was to be her tryout. [Write a report on one school activity tryout. Ghaaah! Too bad the basketball club doesn't have tryouts. What a boring thing to do...especially with the Shohoku baseball team's lousy track record.] She absent-mindedly pushed a strand of her brownish-black hair behind her ear.   
  
Two people in the area that was for tryouts caught her eye. A pale-skinned, green-eyed girl leaned back and pitched a beautiful fastball. But another girl with blackish-blueish hair batted it straight down to the other end of the field.   
  
Chie looked at them in amazement, her brown eyes wide open.   
  
"Sugoi...Maybe the baseball tryouts won't be as boring as I thought..."   


  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   


  
The Rukawa brigade cheered as Rukawa dribbled the basketball with perfect ease. He ran toward the hoop before stopping a few meters before it and preparing for a jump shot. Rukawa jumped upwards, the ball poised and ready. He was just about to let it fly into the hoop when...   
  
"RUKAWA-SEMPAI!!!"   
  
The ball bounced once on the hoop before falling into the net with a swishing sound.   
  
Rukawa: *twitch*   
  
Everybody turned towards the culprit, who was standing in the open doorway of the gym. His light-brown eyes glinted.   
  
"AH! Genki!"   
  
Genki Taka waved at Ayako. "Konichiwa Ayako-sempai!"   
  
Miyagi glared at the First-year who had just interrupted him and Ayako.   
  
Ayako had walked over to Genki before smacking him soundly on the head with her fan.   
  
"Don't do that or you might give everyone a heart attack!" she said to him.   
  
"No I won't! Right Rukawa-sempai?" Genki turned towards Rukawa.   
  
No reply.   
  
Genki: "Ne, Rukawa is still like that, isn't he?"   
  
Ayako: "Yup. Still his unsmiling self."   
  
Genki: " *deadpans* If he smiled his face would crack."   
  
Several of the basketball club members laughed a bit at this joke. Although none of them could beat Sakuragi's hysterical laughter. Miyagi was still fuming about his beloved Aya-chan and this newcomer.   
  
Genki looked at his watch and a surprised expression crossed his face. "Ma~~~ I have to leave now to pick up Hoshi-chan. See you guys later!"   
  
He dashed off before anyone could say anything.   
  
Rukawa: [*Mental sigh of relief*]   
  
Miyagi on the other hand was rather happy. If the fellow had a girlfriend he probably wouldn't hit on **his** Aya-chan.   
  
At that moment the gym doors slid open yet again, but this time to let in a stunning raven-haired girl. She held a handphone in one hand.   
  
"Kaede-chan." She said before giving the handphone a practiced toss toward Rukawa. Rukawa caught the phone and gave her a brief nod. Yanagi turned and walked off.   
  
Immediately whispers broke out amongst the watching Rukawa brigade. "Who is that girl who dared to call OUR Rukawa by his first name?" The ringleaders then left to find out.   


  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
Yanagi was about to leave Shohoku when three girls with pink headbands blocked her way.   
  
Ru: "What are you to Rukawa-kun?"   
  
Yanagi fixed her with an icy stare. "Why do you wanna know?"   
  
Ka: "Because we're the Rukawa Brigade!"   
  
Wa: "And if you're his girlfriend you'll get it from us!"   
  
Yanagi gave them more of her icy stare before muttering one word.   


  
=====================================================================   


  
Japanese:   
  
Do'aho - Idiot   
Ni-chan - Older Brother   
Itai - Painful   
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?   
Arigato Gonzaimasu - Thank you very much   
Tensai - Genius   
Ano - Um   
Sempai - Senior   
Sensei - Teacher   
Arigato - Thank you   
Gaijin - Foreigner   
Sugoi - Wow   
Konichiwa - Good Afternoon   


  
=====================================================================   


  
Who is Yanagi? And how is Genki related to Ayako and Rukawa?   
  
Stay tuned for SDII Play#2: The A List!   
  
~To be continued~   


  
=====================================================================  


  
*&^#---Author Bashing Time---#^&*   
  
=VR systems stable=   
=VR user login successful=   
=Major OOCness plugin loaded=   
  
Draconsis: Hello everybody! This is my first fic so READ AND REVIEW!!! I'm currently in my computer now, where I have entered all the SlamDunk characters data to create a virtual reality world. Let's see what they have to say for my first fic...oh yeah, all flames and queries will cause the sender to have an appearance in author bashing but nice reviews get something better - dedicated chapters!!! This chapter is called School Days from the SlamDunk anime soundtrack, it's a great song, and that's what this chapter is about anyway...so...you get it... This is the second post due to the stupid screwy html...*kicks computer* ow ow ow...   
  
~   
  
Ru: How come there were so few appearances of Rukawa-kun?   
  
Draconsis: The story isn't totally about him ya know!   
  
Ka: All right! Let's put operation AK-47 in action!   
  
Draconsis: 0.0;;;   
  
Ru, Ka, Wa: *Split open pompoms to reveal pieces of an Ak-47* *they assemble it and point it at Draconsis*   
  
Draconsis: 0o0!!!!!!!! Sendoh!!!!! Help!!!!!!!   
  
Sendoh: No.   
  
Draconsis: Why not?   
  
Sendoh: I didn't appear. *Shrugs*   
  
Draconsis: *Face pales even further* Dang...   
  
Wa: *Evil look* This will be a Rukawa fic!   
  
Draconsis: No, it's a continuation of SlamDunk from the manga and anime!   
  
Ru: Fire!   
  
Draconsis: Noooooo! *Holds up a remote control and presses red button*   
  
Rukawa: *appears out of nowhere* Huh?   
  
Rukawa brigade: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! RUKAWA!!!!!! *Run towards him*   
  
Rukawa: *Face pales*   
  
Rukawa Brigade: *crash into invisible barrier in front of Rukawa*   
  
Rukawa: Phew. *Turns to Draconsis* *menacing look* I only shot one basket.   
  
Draconsis: *running away* Computer, Logout of VR now!!!   
  
=System failure. Unable to abort. =   
  
Draconsis: WHAT!? *topples over*   
  
Sendoh: Oh yar...Why is the girl also called Aki? Sounds like my name...   
  
Draconsis: There's a difference. She's Aki, your Aki-R-A.   
  
Sendoh: What do you mean by R-ated?   
  
Draconsis: Hentai!!! I didn't say that!!!   
  
Sendoh: *not listening* May I join you ladies in a spot of author bashing?   
  
Rukawa Brigade: Of course!   
  
Draconsis: *face pales* Computer, logout of VR NOW!!!   
  
=VR has ended=   
=Thank you=   
  
Draconsis: Phew...*mushroom breath*   
  
=System Shutdown=   
  
Draconsis: WHAT?! Hey wait!!! I'm still in here!!! Don'tttttt----   
  
=Screen goes black=   
  
Thank you for accessing Draconsis's VR systems. Have a nice day.   
  
=Shutdown complete=   
  
*Pounding sound from inside computer* 


End file.
